hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
North Korea (Uri Yong Soo)
She is South Korea's younger sister. Her human name is Uri Yong Soo. Appearance North Korea has brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a braid with a red bow, and it also has a flyaway curl that points downwards. She usually wears a green military uniform with a hat and brown knee boots when she goes outside. When at home, she wears a pink and red jeogori and brown sandals. Personality and Interests North Korea is a cold, quiet and strict person. She is a tsundere, which is a person who has a cold personality but is very soft-hearted. She doesn't let anyone in her personal space, ''except for her brother. She always say "''Nu choogle lea", meaning "Do you wanna die?" in Korean, whenever someone insults her. North Korea likes to read books and watch TV Drama. Her main hobby is building machines; mostly weapons. She's also a night owl, only when she makes machines. Despite her strict and cold personality, she is also playful and a gamer. She likes video games and computer games, which made her more of a night owl. She also adores cute things, which why she has a pet dog, which is a Jindo named Urimi. She's just as great as her brother in drawing, yet she draws usually draws machines. She has a habit of jabbing people at their stomachs when they're being stupid. She likes to travel, since she's also a curious girl and has never been outside her country. Her Marukaite Chikyuu Ya ya ah-bu-ji soju wa choudai Ya ya uh-muh-ni, ya ya uh-muh-ni Mukashi ni tobeza jjigae no '' ''Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda! Marukaite Chikyuu Marukaite Chikyuu Marukaite Chikyuu Kita Chousen Desu Marukaite Chikyuu Jitto mite chikyuu Hyotto shite chikyuu Kita Chousen Desu Aa hitofude de '' ''Mieru subarashii sekai Masho u no kikai o tsukurinasai! (Ya! Anata wa watashi o bujoku shi mashita ka?! '''Nu choogle lea'?!)'' Marukaite Chikyuu Marukaite Chikyuu Marukaite Chikyuu Kita Chousen Desu Marukaite chikyuu '' ''Hatto shite chikyuu Funzori kaette chikyuu Kita Chousen Desu Aa hito nikomi de Nakaeru ofukuro no aji (Watashi wa ken o motteiru) Watashi no koinu wa kawaii desu! Ya ya unni, jjigae wa choudai Miyabi ya oppa ichibu boricha o sosogu Ya ya hara-buh-ji supaisu kudasai Ya ya dong saeng! (Kono shichu wa surabashii desu) '' Ya ya ah-bu-ji soju wa choudai'' Ya ya uh-muh-ni, ya ya uh-muh-ni Mukashi ni tobeza jjigae no '' ''Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda! (Watashi wa watashi no ototo ga hyoji sare masu) Marukaite Chikyuu Marukaite Chikyuu Marukaite Chikyuu Kita Chousen Desu Marukaite chikyuu '' ''Hatto shite chikyuu Funzori kaette chikyuu Kita Chousen Desu Ah, watashi wa nemui Shikashi, watashi wa ani o mitai Watashi wa mada watashi no kyodai o motteiru! English Translation Hey hey Father, give me soja Hey hey Mother, Hey Hey Mother I can't forget the taste of the jjigae I ate before! Draw a circle,there's the earth! Draw a circle,there's the earth! Draw a circle,there's the earth! I am North Korea! Draw a circle,there's the earth! Looking closely, there's the Earth Or maybe it's Earth I am North Korea! Ah, with just stroke of paint, A wonderful world can be seen Let us make a machine! (Hey! Did you just insult me?! Nu choogle lea!) Draw a circle,there's the earth! Draw a circle,there's the earth! Draw a circle,there's the earth! I am North Korea! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Suddenly, there's the earth! Lie on your back, there's the Earth I am North Korea! Ah in just one stew A mother's cooking moves you to tears (I have a sword) My puppy is very cute! Hey hey big sister, give me jjigae Hey hey big brother pour some boricha Hey hey Grandfather, spice please Hey hey younger sis! (This stew is great!) Hey hey Father, give me soja Hey hey Mother, Hey Hey Mother I can't forget the taste of the jjigae I ate before! (I will see my brother again~) Draw a circle,there's the earth! Draw a circle,there's the earth! Draw a circle,there's the earth! I am North Korea! Draw a circle,there's the earth! Looking closely, there's the Earth Or maybe it's Earth I am North Korea! Ah, I'm sleepy Yet I want to see brother. I still have my siblings! Notes~ This is just an OC for my character in Wattpad __FORCETOC__